The family I will always love
by Rina Nina
Summary: My family. I will always love you guys. But, I don't have anyone to depend on anymore. I ended up doing something that I know I'll regret. But, it's for the best. To have me gone. From the world, and from my nakama's hearts. Good bye, Fairy Tail.


**Author's Note: **Hi! This just came up into my head so I had to write the story. It won't be a multi-chapter-ed story. But, I hope you read this and tell me what you think of the story!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" I ask my team.

I looked around the three to get answers.

"Because we think this is for the best. We want Lisanna back on the team." Natsu had said.

"You guys are kidding me right? You wouldn't just kick me off of the team."

The three had their heads down.

Then Erza talked next,

"We just think you should go on missions alone. And get stronger."

"So I was worth nothing to you guys?"

"That's not what we're trying to say here, Lucy."

But, I wouldn't listen to them. I just stood up and left, running all the way to my apartment.

I can't believe that they can just kick me off the team. I needed someone to be with me. But, no one ever stays.

Even my father has left me when my mother, Layla Heartfilia, had died.

I began to sob uncontrollably.

'Why is it that in the end, everybody leaves me? I just want to be needed.'

**Laxus's POV**

I was looking at Lucy while her team was talking to her. I have no clue what they were talking about.

But, I knew it was something that bothered her.

So after she stood up, I went to their group and demanded what it was about.

"What the hell were you guys talking about?"

"It's none of your business, Laxus."

"None of my business? She's part of the f***ing guild." I yelled.

I decided that I was going to go after her.

"At least, I care of what she thinks, asshole."

And they stare at me if I was doing something wrong.

**Natsu's POV**

What the hell is wrong with Laxus?

It's for the best of the group and Lucy.

She needs to get stronger.

But what we didn't know was that she needed someone. To depend on.

We found that out a little too late when Laxus came back with a letter.

"I found a letter on her desk. Saying that she was sorry of what she has done." Laxus said as he gave the letter to the master of our guild, Fairy Tail.

"What did she do?" Gray asked quietly.

We all held our breath, including Levy, Lucy's best friend.

"Suicide." He replied quietly.

And with that, Master read the letter Lucy had written us.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Thanks for welcoming me when I first came._

_I enjoyed every little minute of being with you guys._

_But, it is time to say goodbye. To everyone. Even to myself._

_Ever since I was little, I was always abandoned._

_I needed someone. Or rather, I always had the feeling to be needed._

_But, in the end, people just push me away._

_I felt so alone. With no one by my side. Even when I needed it most._

_I tried to tell you guys. Well, my team. But, you guys were so occupied with Lisanna to even care about me._

_A long time ago, I decided that I was going to kill myself._

_But, when I joined, you guys made me change my mind of doing that._

_Guess what though?_

_I decided that I am. So please, save your tears. No one even cares if I was gone or not._

_From,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S. Erza, Natsu, Gray_

_I needed you guys. I truly did. But, when I needed you most, you guys weren't there. I always tried to tell you guys how I was feeling. You guys always told me to become stronger. By being with you guys made me become stronger. But that wasn't the case for you guys, was it?_

_Then this is goodbye._

_I love you guys so much._

_Levy. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. You always hear me out when I couldn't talk to my teammates. You were always there for me. And you've done so much. But, I couldn't ask you for any more help. My sister, my best friend, my nakama. I will always love you._

**Levy's POV**

I started crying.

My best friend, my nakama was gone.

From the world forever.

"S- She can't be gone, can she?" I said with a little tremble in my voice.

I look around the guild and they all have their heads down.

"Don't just stay still and say something."

"Levy. We got to accept that fact. She's gone. From us." Laxus said with a whisper.

"Natus! I can't believe you guys would do something like this!" I yelled.

"What am I suppose to do? She was the one always pushing us away."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong. She would always come to me whenever you guys wouldn't listen to her."

'That was the reason why she stopped going to you guys for help.' I quietly thought with tears flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please read and review this story! I want to know what you guys think of the story!


End file.
